Watch Over Me
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Two sisters, the daughters of Noroko Higurashi are two of the most successful women in Japan. One an actress, the other a tennis player the two close sisters have finally fulfilled their dreams. However when a crazed maniac attacks them at the height of their careers they enlist "special help" to watch over them through the most important events in their lives.


**I know I'm in the middle of another story "I Think This Will Be Fun" but the idea for this came to me and I have to complete it or at least post it lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series**

**Chapter 1**

**Flash Flash**

_Flashing lights continued to blare through the scene as they aimed towards the beautiful woman standing before them._

_**Flash Flash**_

_She smiled her trademark smile at each of them as she gave small waves and curt nods._

**Flash Flash**

_It was the premiere night of the highly anticipated movie "Raburesunaito" and every reporter throughout Japan appeared in hopes of getting an interview with Japan's most famous actress_

**Flash Flash**

_Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi the excited reporters crowded her to ask about her latest movie "How successful do you think the movie will be?"_

**Flash Flash**

_She smiled a genuine smile before responding "I'm not sure how successful it will be only time will tell. Hopefully it will be half as successful as what everyone is expecting it to be" she smiled again before moving through the splitting crowd._

**Flash Flash**

"_Right this way Lady Higurashi" the woman's bodyguard told her as he continued to lead her through the bustling crowds of reporters and paparazzi_

**Flash Flash**

_She smiled to herself, who knew that the daughter of the famous Noroko Higurashi, CEO of Higurashi corp would fulfill her dream of becoming a successful actress_

**Flash Flash**

_Fans continued to wave and cheer as she made her way to the lavish, luxury car the valet had just brought up_

**Flash Flash**

_As she moved to sit in the car the distinct sound of gunshots were heard and soon the flashes were replaced with screams and popping noises aimed in her direction_

**Pop Pop**

"_Ms. Higurashi" her body guard yelled as he lunged toward her and the sounds of searing skin and the feel of blood soon overtook her_

**Fifteen-Forty**

_The announcer blared over the stadium as fans continued to cheer for the fifth player in the world._

**Thirty-Forty**

_The girl had scored yet another point as her opponent continued to underestimate her. She smiled in spite of herself she admitted she hadn't played nearly as well as she could've and her opponent had every right to underestimate her abilities_

**Forty All; Deuce**

_The noise in the stadium was deafening as the girl tied the at once uneven score. She couldn't recall a moment in time where the stadiums were this loud during her matches._

**Advantage front court; Match Point**

_She smiled as the fans continued to cheer. Who would've known that the daughter of Noroko Higurashi, CEO of Higurashi corp would fulfill her dream of becoming a world-renowned Tennis Player._

**Game, Set, Match Front Court**

_The crowd erupted in yet another deafening scream as the girl felt tears prick her eyes. She resisted the urge to jump up and down endlessly as she went to shake the hand of her opponent._

**Higurashi, Higurashi**

_The crowd chanted her name as she herself began to scream and shout. Winning that match meant that she would rise in the rankings and become the third player in the world and Japan's top tennis player._

**Higurashi, Higurashi**

_The crowd continued as she proceeded to leave the stadium, mounds of sports journalists and reporters clicking at her heels begging to know her reaction to the match._

**Higurashi, Higurashi**

"_Ms. Higurashi you're the top and most famous tennis player in Japan how do you feel about tonight's outcome?" A very persistent journalist pressed her as she continued to leave_

**Higurashi, Higurashi**

_Turning around to answer his question she responded "It was exciting, my opponent was very tough and I loved every second of the match with her" she laughed and smiled giddily until the distinct sound of gunshots rang through the air_

**Pop Pop**

_The crowd's cheers became frantic screams as they moved hastily out of the stadium, or moved to the ground for cover. The screams of her fans causing her mind to be hazy as everything faded to black._

**I know its short but it seems like a fitting opener to me. Read and Review so I can know whether or not to continue this story**.


End file.
